Espíritus
by Kyary-Chan13
Summary: Viktor tiene una misión que cumplir, la cual implica ayudar a un fantasma a encontrar la paz y encontrar a un tal Yuuri.
1. Prólogo

Viktor Nikiforov poseía un aspecto angelical con su largo cabello plateado y sus hermosos ojos azules, sin embargo su vida no ha sido fácil.

Tener el don de ver fantasmas es algo que a larga le ha ocasionado alguno que otro problema.

Era un día maravilloso; el sol resplandecía en el cielo y las aves cantaban una alegre melodía. El chico de cabellos de plata disfruta de una caminata en el centro de la ciudad. Se sentó en una banca mientras saboreaba un helado de menta. De repente siente una corriente de aire atravesar su cuerpo "oh no" piensa mientras voltea y ve que alguien está sentado a su lado, es una niña de no más de 13 años. —Viktor necesito tu ayuda — dice mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos ámbar.

Y es que no es que Viktor fuera una mala persona o un chico que no le gusta hacer favores, sino que creyó que cosas de este tipo le dejarían de pasar a él. Poder ver fantasmas era un don que tenía desde pequeño, y ayudarlos a abandonar este mundo y alcanzar la paz era algo que se propuso sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias.

Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que no era una alucinación —Que es lo que necesitas

—Solo quiero despedirme de Yuuri — mencionó la niña antes de desaparecer, volvería a aparecer después

Viktor termino su helado, y se puso de pie ahora tenía una misión que cumplir y un tal Yuuri que encontrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Nota de la autora: Hola! Es de madrugada en donde vivo, pero se me ocurrió esta idea y me dije a mí misma tengo que publicarlo, ya tengo todo planeado y espero les guste es mi segundo aporte a este maravilloso fandom de Yuri on Ice y espero lo acepten. Sin más me gustaría saber qué opinan en un lindo review

P.D perdón si hay algún error ortográfico

P.D como que el título aún no me convence del todo si s alguien se le ocurre algo mejor pueden sugerirlo con toda confianza

Besos n.n


	2. Misión

El día estaba bastante tranquilo, las clases seguían su curso normal. Al fondo de la fila un chico de cabello plateado miraba a través de la ventana el patio de la escuela, seguía pensando en lo que le sucedió hace un par de días.

-.-.-

 _Había llegado a su casa después de encontrarse con el fantasma de aquella niña, pensaba en que momento se le volvería a aparecer y explicarle su situación. Como si por arte de magia se tratara la niña apareció en su cama mostraba un semblante serio, supuso que entonces el asunto era más complicado de lo que pensaba._

 _—Muy bien niña explícame qué es lo que necesitas de mí_

 _La susodicha lo miro fijamente por un tiempo que al ruso le pareció minutos, parecía que lo escaneaba con la mirada. Con un simple asentimiento de cabeza despejó su mirada y empezó a hablar._

 _—Lo que necesito no es algo muy simple así que necesitaré de tu tiempo y paciencia_ _—_ _ella calló un momento, parecía que trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para explicar su situación._

 _—Necesito que me ayudes a despedirme de un amigo muy querido pero que al mismo tiempo me ayudes a explicarle la importancia de seguir vivo._

 _Viktor solo asintió, tenía varios años sin ayudar a alguien a pasar al "otro lado" solo esperaba que todo resultará bien. No quería volver a tener otro error._

 _—_ _¿Como se llama el chico que buscas?_

 _—_ _Se llama Katsuki Yuuri._

 _—_ _Okay, ¿alguna otra cosa que me puedas decir de él?_

 _—_ _Sus padres son los dueños de las aguas termales que están cerca de la pista de hielo_ _—_ _Viktor medito un momento, recordaba haber ido una vez a ese lugar pero no lo recordaba del todo bien._

 _—_ _Es un chico bastante tímido pero una vez que lo conoces es bastante agradable. Tiene 20 años y va en la misma universidad que tú, puede que no sepas quién es porque no le gusta llamar la atención, prefiere pasar desapercibido._

 _El peli plata se sorprendió al escuchar que el chico tenía la misma edad que el y que asistía a la misma universidad, aunque no se podía culpar al ser un poco olvidadizo y despistado._

 _—_ _Bien creo que por ahora eso es un comienzo, empezaré a buscarlo lo más pronto posible._

 _—_ _Esta bien solo ten cuidado al hablarle ya te dije que es tímido y si le hablas de repente puede que se llegue a sorprender_ _—_ _la niña se paró de la cama estaba a punto de volver a desparecer._

 _—_ _Espera dime al menos tu nombre_ _—_ _menciono Viktor antes de que se fuera_

 _—_ _Shiyuki Suwabe_ _—_ _dijo antes de desaparecer._

 _El ruso empezó a hacer unas anotaciones en su celular, no quería olvidar ningún detalle._

 _—_ _Bien Yuuri prepárate porque no me rendiré hasta encontrarte._ _—_ _dijo Viktor con determinación._

-.-.-

La clase había terminado era hora del almuerzo se fue a la cafetería a buscar algo de comer. El lugar estaba tranquilo así que no tuvo que esperar mucho para ser atendido.

 _—_ Viktor te ves muy pensativo, pasa algo _—_ le pregunto su amigo Chris el cual se sentó en la mesa en la que él estaba.

 _—_ Hola Chris, no es nada malo solo pienso en algunas cosas no te preocupes

 _—_ Bueno te daré el beneficio de la duda

Sin más ambos empezaron a platicar de varias cosas, hasta que sonó el timbre, ambos se pusieron de pie y se separaron siguiendo su propio rumbo.

Viktor caminaba distraído así que no se fijó cuando choco con un chico.

 _—_ Lo siento mucho debería fijarme por donde camino ¿estás bien? _—_ pregunto al chico mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

 _—_ Gracias por la ayuda estoy bien _—_ contesto apurado el joven mientras recogía un libro que se le callo y se marchaba rápidamente.

" _Ni siquiera lo ví bien"_ pensó el ruso mientras se dirigía a su clase hasta que se detuvo al ver algo en el suelo.

Era una credencial; debía de ser del chico de apenas, al mirar el nombre del dueño Viktor sonrió con satisfacción. Guardo la credencial en su billetera y se dirigió por fin a su clase

Las cosas empezaban a marchar bien para él.

-.-.-

 _Nota de la autora: Pues bien aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia el anterior fue el prólogo. Muchas gracias a las personas que le han dado seguir y favorito a esta historia y muchas gracias a Serena Azul y Taurus95 por comentar. Les mando un beso._

 _La verdad es que todo eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo y hecharle más ganas. Sin más me despido, nos leemos la siguiente actualización que podría estar lista el jueves._

 _Besos n.n_


	3. Desastre

Había sido un día ajetreado en la vida de Yuri Katsuki, se levantó tarde y se perdió su primera clase de la mañana, por andar con las prisas olvidó su billetera y casi se queda sin almuerzo de no ser porque su amigo Phichit le prestó dinero para que comiera.

Luego en su trabajo tuvo que trabajar un turno extra porque un compañero no asistió y cuando al fin llegó a su casa y podía gozar de cierta paz, decidió seguir leyendo el libro que apenas había comprado; lastimosamente no encontraba el improvisado marca páginas que puso y se terminó spoileando una parte importante de la historia. " _Vaya día que he tenido_ " se dijo a si mismo el peli negro.

Sin muchos ánimos se recostó en su cama, y empezó a escuchar música en su celular. Sus ganas de leer se habían esfumado.

Cerro sus ojos y se relajo con la agradable melodía que se reproducía, de repente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y empezó a abrir el libro y lo sacudió.

—No está —dijo buscando desesperado hoja por hoja, —Mi credencial de la escuela, la he perdido que torpe soy.

Se lamento mientras se volvía a acostar y suspiraba resignado, había puesto su credencial como separador ya que era lo que tenía a la mano. —De seguro se me perdió cuando choque con aquel chico, tan apurado estaba que no recuerdo su cara.

 _"Que he hecho para merecer esto_ " pensó afligido el muchacho.

Sin ganas de nada más se acostó en su cama esperando quedarse dormido.

* * *

Cuando Viktor llegó a su casa después de comprar comida para su despensa su fiel mascota lo recibió con alegría. –Yo también te extrañe Makkachin –dijo con voz cantarina mientras acariciaba las orejas del canino.

—Bienvenido a casa – saludo Shiyuki cuando apareció en el pasillo

—Shiyuki no creí que estuvieras aquí — dijo Viktor sorprendido

—Bueno no tenía nada mejor que hacer y pensé que a tu mascota le vendría bien un poco de compañía

—Tienes razón —dijo el ruso sonriendo y es que era verdad Makkachin estaba todo el día solo pues en su departamento solo vivían ellos, tener la compañía de la chica no le hará mal.

El perro fue hasta donde estaba la chica y dio vueltas sobre si mismo logrando así captar su atención y recibir en respuesta una que otra caricia. De repente se levantó y siguió a su dueño cuando lo vio dirigirse a la cocina, con un ladrido demandó su cena la cual fue inmediatamente servida en un tazón plateado que tenía escrito su nombre.

—¿Y has logrado algo? –pregunto Shiyuki mientras veía que Viktor acomodaba unas cosas en la alacena.

—Voy con calma, he hecho un progreso pequeño y mañana ejecutare un plan que se me ocurrió en la tarde —explicó el oji azul mientras se preparaba la cena.

—¿Que clase de plan?

—Tranquila no es nada malo — la tranquilizó con una sonrisa —Me ayudará a acercarme a Yuuri de forma casual.

—Esta bien solo no haga nada imprudente

" _Y por favor no asustes a Yuuri_ "

* * *

La alarma empezó a sonar con insistencia, somnoliento Yuuri la apago y se preparó para un nuevo día.

Recordó que era sábado y por lo tanto no tenía que ir a la escuela ni a trabajar ya que era su día libre, más no obstante tenía que ayudar en el negocio de aguas termales de sus padres aunque no se podía quejar ya que era dentro de su casa y era un negocio tranquilo, bueno solo se llegaba a descontrolar un poco cuando eran vacaciones y llegaba uno que otro turista.

Era medio día cuando se encontraba ordenando unas cosas en la bodega de su casa, era un día muy tranquilo y había pocos clientes.

—Hijo al fin te encuentro, pensé que habías salido —exclamó su madre —Te he estado buscando ya que un apuesto muchacho vino preguntando por ti

—¿Y que es lo que se le ofrece? — preguntó dudoso Katsuki

—Dice que tiene algo que darte está en la recepción

—Iré a ver qué quiere

Se puso en marcha preguntándose que es lo que quería el extraño con él, no era nada común que alguien fuera a verlo a su casa y no recordaba esperar algo de nadie. Cuando llego a la recepción le preguntó a su hermana donde estaba el desconocido.

—Ha si, como tardabas decidió pasar a los baños, así que debe estar ahí.

Yuuri se dirigió a los baños, se sentía nervioso "Que es lo que querrá esa persona" pensaba el peli negro.

Cuando llego a los baños vio que no había nadie se encontraba en las duchas así que se adentro más al fondo donde estaban las aguas termales.

No tuve que dar más pasos para ver que un hombre de piel blanca y cabello plateado se encontraba de lo más tranquilo y relajado en las aguas; sus mejillas se veían rosas, lo más seguro debido a la temperatura del agua.

Yuuri al ver que el sujeto se encontraba cómodo decidió darse la vuelta y esperar a que saliera para preguntarle bien el motivo de su visita.

Sin embargo Viktor se levantó al darse cuenta de las intenciones del japonés.

—Espera Yuuri

" _Esa voz creo que la conozco"_

El mencionado se dio la vuelta aunque sé arrepintió de ello cuando vio como el hombre estaba saliendo del agua completamente desnudo, las gotas resbalan por su cuerpo.

Yuuri estaba completamente seguro de que su cara estaba totalmente roja debido a la vergüenza, sin darle la oportunidad al otro de decir algo más abandonado el lugar.

Viktor solo escucho el portazo.

" _Maldición_ " pensó al darse cuenta de su error, había asustado al muchacho.

—Tengo que arreglar las cosas —y sin más se puso una bata mientras seguía a Yuuri.

* * *

 _Hola! perdón por atrasarme en la_ _actualización, la verdad es que estaba muy inspirada en el inicio cuando de repente me interrumpieron y se me fue la inspiración. Así que por eso tarde un poco pero ya está el nuevo capítulo y si bien Viktor y Yuuri se han encontrado y no resultó tan bien como parece las cosas mejoraran en el siguiente capítulo, así que no desesperen y ya saben si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia la pueden poner en un review._ _Hasta la próxima_

 _P.D: Yo se que ustedes hubieran querido ser Yuuri para poder ver a Viktor tal y como vino al mundo 7u7_

 _Besos *3*_


	4. Arreglo

_"_ _No hagas nada imprudente_ " esa fue una de las advertencias que Shiyuki le había dado a Viktor, y que por supuesto el ruso ignoro al ser una persona impulsiva y despistada.

Ahora el peli plata estaba deambulando entre los pasillos de Yutopía, buscando a cierto joven para disculparse y arreglar el mal entendido de hace unos momentos.

* * *

Yuuri estaba en su cama hecho bolita, desde que tenía memoria siempre hacia eso cuando no sabía qué hacer o sabía cómo enfrentar una situación determinada.

Se recriminaba mentalmente la forma en la que estaba actuando, es decir era un adulto y no tenía por qué comportarse así al ver a otro hombre desnudo. " _Menos con ese cuerpo bien formado_ " pensó el japonés e inmediatamente se sonrojó al tener ese pensamiento.

Se tenía que calmar y comportar.

Hizo acopio de todo su valor y salió de su habitación, dispuesto a arreglar las cosas con el peli plata.

* * *

Después de buscar a Yuuri por un largo tiempo, el ruso decidió que era momento de irse; así que regreso al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió del cuarto se topó con la mirada chocolate de cierto japonés, el cual lo miraba de forma desconfiada " _Y no lo culparía_ " pensó Viktor mientras le sonreía de forma amigable al chico enfrente de él.

Al tener en frente a Katsuki se daba cuenta de algunas cosas: la primera era que el chico era unos cuantos centímetros menor que él, cosa que hacía a Viktor sentirse más seguro. La segunda era que la piel del contrario se veía bastante suave y delicada. Y la última era que un tierno sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Yuuri, dándole cierto aire infantil.

Yuuri empezaba a sentirse nervioso ante la presencia del ruso, por lo que decidió romper la tensión al preguntarle qué asunto tenía pendiente con él.

—Oh es cierto —respondió Viktor mientras buscaba algo entre su cartera

El pelinegro simplemente miró curioso al mayor preguntándose qué es lo que estaba buscando.

—Esto es tuyo, la encontré tirada cuando chocamos, quería regresártela pero te fuiste rápido, así que pensé que sería buena idea venir a dejártela a tu casa — explicaba Viktor mientras le daba la credencial a Yuuri, el chico la tomo y la guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón —Cuando supe que también era un negocio de aguas termales me emocioné porque nunca había estado en uno, y cuando escuché tu voz te reconocí como el chico de la credencial, pero actúe impulsivamente y por lo visto te asusté lo cual definitivamente no era mi intención.

Yuuri estaba procesando lo que el ruso le había dicho, al final todo fue un mal entendido y resultó que solo era una buena persona.

No cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, solo por una simple credencial.

—Muchas gracias por traerme la credencial y lamento todo esté mal entendido

—No hay de que Yuuri —dijo el mayor mientras le sonreía

—Sé que sabes mi nombre porque está en la credencial, pero yo no sé el tuyo así que me gustaría saberlo

—Mi nombre es Viktor Nikiforov —respondió el ruso mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con el peli negro.

Cuando Yuuri tomo la mano de Viktor sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, fue una sensación extraña y al mismo tiempo emocionante. Veía que él estaba sonriéndole amigablemente, se preguntaba si también lo habría sentido.

—Yuuri podrían tú y tu amigo quitarse del camino, estorban. —ambos se apartaron al escuchar la voz de una mujer.

—Onee-san lo siento —respondió Katsuki a su hermana, tenía razón estaban en medio del pasillo y para variar enfrente de la entrada de los baños. Sin dar más importancia Mari paso a deja runas toallas, volviendo a dejarlos solos.

—Bueno Yuuri será mejor que me vaya ya te he devuelto lo que te pertenecía.

Por alguna razón el menor no quería que Viktor se fuera, le agradaba su presencia.

—¿No quieres quedarte a comer?

Viktor se sorprendió al escuchar al japonés, pensaba que no le diría nada pero parecía que este lo quería retener por más tiempo.

—Creo que podría tomarte la palabra, en realidad tengo un poco de hambre —

—Genial en ese caso podrías comer la especialidad de mi madre, Katsudon —respondió alegremente Yuuri mientras dirigía al ruso al comedor

—¡Amazing! esto está delicioso —menciono el ruso después de probar aquel platillo y es que nunca había comido algo tan rico.

—Me alegra que te gustará, el katsudon es mi comida favorita. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita Viktor?

—En realidad no tengo ninguna, toda la comida me gusta —respondió sonriente el ruso

A Yuuri le gustaba ver la sonrisa de Viktor le causaba un sentimiento muy agradable.

Siguieron hablando por un rato más hasta que el ojiazul decidió irse. No sin antes pedir el número del japonés como excusa de que le avisará cuando su madre hiciera katsudon.

—Espero sea seguido Yuuri

—Es un platillo muy popular, así que se hace seguido

—Bien, así podré venir muchas veces a comerlo y verte —dijo Viktor mientras le guiñaba un ojo, logrando que el contrario se sonrojara.

—Nos vemos Yuuri

—Adiós Viktor

* * *

Mientras Viktor caminaba a su casa una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sentía que las cosas al fin salían bien, por no decir que había hecho un gran avance al poder acercarse a Yuuri. Cuando llegara a casa le daría la buena noticia a Shiyuki.

* * *

 _Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya regresé a clases y aún no organizo bien mi tiempo. Este capítulo no me ha convencido del todo pero no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, una cosa si es segura el final de esta historia lo tengo planeado desde que se me ocurrió la idea, es algo que esta muy fijo en mi mente._

 _Por otro lado solo me queda decir gracias a todas las personas que han dado review y follow a esta historia, me hacen muy feliz._

 _Hasta la próxima *3*_


End file.
